Exchanged
by AideeEight
Summary: Hermione is Head Girl...but at Beauxbatons Academy?!?! Without her best friends. and stuck with Malfoy, what will happen? my first D/H fic!!! Please R/R!
1. The TriWizard Exchange

Hermione arrived at platform 9 ¾ precisely at noon, two days before the Hogwarts Express was to leave for Hogsmeade Station. It was to be her 7th year at Hogwarts. Her shiny new Head Girl badge was pinned meticulously on her cardigan. Naturally, she hadn't put her robes on yet; she always saved that until she'd gotten on to the train. In her hand, she held a letter from Professor Dumbledore, asking her to be one of a few students to return early for reasons yet to be revealed.  
  
She'd pondered his motives, but has decided to simply let herself be surprised when the time came. Being Head Girl, she knew she'd naturally have been chosen to what Dumbledore referred to ask a 'select group'. She looked around as she entered the station to see who else was there.  
  
She saw Emma Lewiston, a 6th year Slytherin who was also a Prefect. Surprisingly, Emma was civil toward all other house members even though she was a Slytherin. Talking to Emma, she saw Pansy Parkinson, the other Syltherin Prefect, a fellow 7th year, and Draco Malfoy. She sneered a bit seeing his Head Boy badge also glinting in the sunlight.  
  
Looking elsewhere, she saw Hannah Abbot and Justin Finch-Fletchy, both 7th year Hufflepuff prefects talking. Beyond them, she saw Ginny Weasley, a 6th year Gryffindor Prefect talking to none other than Harry Potter, who, besides being her best friend and the most famous wizard of their generation since before he even knew he who was, was a 7th year Gryffindor Prefect and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team since fifth year. He would have been Captain his fourth year, but instead, he was the TriWizard Cup Champion.  
  
Immediately, Hermione went over to visit with her friends. "Harry, Ginny!" She called to let them know she was approaching. Her smile broadened as they turned and saw her. Dropping her bags, Hermione mad a mad dash for them.  
  
"'Mione!" Harry smiled hugging her tightly and lifting her off the ground a bit. She smiled brightly.  
  
"Miss me?" she giggled turning to Ginny and hugging her too.  
  
"Well I don't know about Potter," Ginny laughed, "but I missed you." The girls squealed a bit in the excitement of seeing each others.  
  
Harry just laughed at his friends and gladly began catching up with both of them as soon as everyone was settled again.  
  
The three of them talked and sat together on the train ride to Hogwarts. Hermione had noticed there were few other students, and considering there were three Gryffindors, she'd assumed there were twelve students, three for each house, who'd be arriving early.  
  
Throughout the train ride, everyone was trying to figure out why they in particular had been summoned. Hermione, tried to use the rational that they were all Prefects, or in her and Malfoy's case, former Prefects turned Head Boy and Girl, but then Harry pointed out that Parvati Patil and Colin Creevey were also Gryffindor Prefects and neither one of them where there. No one could come up with a good reason why they'd been the ones chosen. All that was left to do was wait and find out.  
  
~*~  
  
Upon arriving at Hogwarts, twelve students, just as Hermione had assumed, were ushered into the Great Hall by Professor McGonagall who'd gone out to meet them. She took them to be seated at the staff table, which was full; all teachers having already arrived to prepare for the next school year.  
  
Looking around her, Hermione noticed Hufflepuff had Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch-Fletchy, and Ernie MacMillan, all 7th year Prefects, representing their house. Ravenclaw was represented by Padma Patil, another 7th year prefect (Her twin sister Parvati was a Prefect for Gryffindor), Lisa Turpin, also a 7th year Prefect, and Martin Vanderhoit, a 6th year Prefect. Her, Ginny, and Harry represented Gryffindor. And Malfoy, Pansy, and Emma represented Slytherin. Hermione noticed mainly 7th year students were there, save three sixth years. Obviously, Dumbledore had wanted to speak with older students.  
  
"I'm sure by now that you're wondering why I've called you here," Professor Dumbledore rose in his seat. There seemed to be a simultaneous sigh of obviousness through the twelve. "As you recall, we held the TriWizard's Tournament here at Hogwarts three years ago. You may remember the purpose of that tournament was to improve relations between different wizarding schools and enhance learning for all students. This year, myself, Madam Maxine, Head of Beauxbaton Academy of Magic, and Professor Petrovich, who replaced Karkaroff as Headmaster of Durmstrang Institute, have all decided to continue in the promotion of international relations among our schools."  
  
"Another TriWizard Tournament, is that all?" Draco Malfoy scoffed. Seemingly to him, being called to school two days early was not worth hearing this news.  
  
"No Mr. Malfoy, actually, we are proposing an educational exchange," Dumbledore smiled patiently.  
  
Whispered roamed over the students who were all very interested in what Dumbledore had to say.  
  
"It had been planned to send twelve students from each school, to another Institute of Magic for the school year. Each school has chosen twelve students, and from those twelve, six will be sent to each of the remaining schools. It will be a student for student exchange. Each school has their own house system, and you will simply be replacing a student there and completing your studies as if you were them. You will still learn all the necessary information for your year. If you are to graduate Hogwarts this year, as many of you are, do not worry. You will still be able to take your N.E.W.T.s while attending school and return to Hogwarts for graduation. You will also be granted a week in November and a week in Ferbruary as a sort of a break to visit Hogwarts and anyone or anything you may miss while you are away. If you also choose to do so, you may stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas Break if you do not make plans to return home or stay at your new school." Dumbledore paused and watched the students process what he was telling them.  
  
"Now, there is also an age limit, which is the same as the TriWizard Tournament, which is why you are all older students. I specifically selected you all because I feel you represent Hogwarts and its Houses to our best abilities. I have obtained you parents' permissions already. Unfortunately, if this opportunity interests you, you will leave tomorrow."  
  
A whisper of surprise swept throughout the students, causing Dumbledore to pause again. He let them whisper among themselves for a moment before beginning again.  
  
"If you accept, your parents will be here tomorrow to wish you well, stay the night here with you, if you wish, and send you off the day after everyone has arrived here at Hogwarts. You will be able to attend the Welcome Feast and bid your farewells before leaving. Now if you have any concerns, please address them now so we can begin supper!" he sat down with a sigh after his long winded speech.  
  
"Um Professor," Hermione rose her hand. She'd been listening closely and had already begun contemplating the offer long before Dumbledore ended his long winded proposal.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?" said Dumbledore, raising his head to meet her gaze attentively.  
  
"What about our positions? I mean, how can I be Head Girl if I'm not at Hogwarts?" Hermione frowned. She'd worked too hard to give up her title.  
  
"A very fine question Miss Granger. As I told you, you will be replacing another student, and another students will be replacing you. You in fact will be Head Girl, just not here at Hogwarts per say," he paused to rub his forehead. "I need to clarify. You will still be Head Girl at Hogwarts. You will just be fulfilling your duties at another institution. No one will be taking your title here. However, another Head Girl from another school will be performing her duties here at Hogwarts. The same goes for all the Prefects. Does that help clarify Miss Granger, or anyone else who was concerned?"  
  
"Yes, thank you Professor," Hermione noticed a few hands had gone down around her, obviously having the same question.  
  
"Uh, Professor, about having our parents permission," Harry looked downtrodden.  
  
"Not to worry Mister Potter, your 'legal guardian' has give you full permission," Dumbledore winked with a smile. Harry knew Sirius would let him, unlike the Dursley's who'd have definitely said no.  
  
"Anymore concerns?" Dumbledore inquired "No? Then let's eat!" He waved his hand and plates of food appeared before them.  
  
~*~  
  
After supper, Dumbledore had instructed those who wished to participate to inform him by breakfast the next morning so he could ask other students to fill their places incase they declined. By 9am, all of them had accepted.  
  
Hermione was enthralled. She's never dreamed of such a fantastic learning experience! She'd been the first to approach Dumbledore with her acceptance as soon as he'd finished speaking. A few students had slept on it, but most followed Hermione as they saw her going to speak to Dumbledore immediately.  
  
Their families, including all the Weasley's and Ron, who'd come to support Ginny as well as Harry, had come to stay the night. Strangely to most, the Weasley's had brought a large black dog they claimed was a beloved family pet with them.  
  
Hermione's parents had joined her, along with everyone else and their families, in the Great Hall for another announcement by Dumbledore before lunch.  
  
"I am very pleased you all decided to stay. This is a fabulous opportunity for you as students. I'd like to take this time to inform you what school you'll be at, and give you each any further instructions. Attending Durmstrang Institute next year will be Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter (both frowned wishing they were going to Beauxbatons which sounded much nicer), Hannah Abbot, Pansy Parkinson, Emma Lewiston, and Martin Vanderhoit."  
  
Hermione panicked for a moment as she realized she'd be at Beauxbatons away from Harry and Ginny.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "Attending Beauxbatons Academy will be Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Justin Finch-Fletchy, Padma Patil, Lisa Turpin, and Ernie MacMillan. Remember, all of you will be Prefects, or in Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy's cases, Head Boy and Head Girl. Your fellow Prefects will be a mixture between both the school you are attending and the other institute."  
  
Behind her, she could here Malfoy already loudly protesting the fact he had to attend 'frilly' Beauxbatons. She rolled her eyes and chose to ignore him and focus on her own worries that she'd be the only Gryffindor at Beauxbatons.  
  
Now, for some special instructions; Harry, you are going to be the Quidditch Captian and Seeker for you house team. The Durmstrang Captain will be taking your place here. Mister Malfoy, you will be the in the same situation for your house at Beauxbatons. Ernie and Justin, you will both be on your house teams at Beauxbatons. That note is just to inform you gentlemen that you will need your Quidditch gear for next year."  
  
All of the boys nodded in approval. They seemed pleased to be able to continue Quidditch play.  
  
"Now, your trunks are to be packed and here in the Great Hall by noon on Monday. They will be sent to your schools before the Great Feast and Sorting begin. After the feast, you will depart immediately by Port Key. Your fellow students will join you on Tuesday and classes will begin on Wednesday. You will be instructed as to where you will be living and given your class schedules when you arrive Tuesday night." Dumbledore sighed; he was getting too old for these long speeches that bored even him. "With that, we eat," he waved a head and supper began. 


	2. Living Arrangements

A/N: Thanks to Sk8ergirl, Elle-poohbear, DraconiaSummers, Felicity, Alexandra, Marie, Lizzypotter13, and depth for reviewing!  
  
bananafairy: thanks for reviewing! As far as advice, just keep them in character as best you can, and your story will be more successful. Once you start working on it, feel free to ask me for anymore help.  
  
~*~  
  
EXCHANGED Chapter 2  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The next two days seemed to fly by, filled with frantic packing and many goodbyes.  
  
Hermione, herself, had insisted on making a day trip to Hogsmeade for last minute supplies before the whole student body arrived for the feast. She bought a beginners guide to French and a few other items she didn't know if she could find at Beauxbatons.  
  
The night after the Great Feast commenced, the students of Hogwarts, and their 12 new exchange students, 6 from Beauxbatons, 6 from Durmstrang, who'd arrived earlier, had assembled to send off the Hogwarts exchange students to their new schools.  
  
Hermione, and the other eleven students about to depart, stood affront the entire school, awaiting a few farewell words from Dumbledore. All looked very anxious, with many of them fidgeting in place.  
  
"We all wish you the very best on your journey," Dumbledore rose to addressed the students. "Hogwarts is very proud to have you representing it. Now, if you please, could those headed for Durmstrang come up and stand here next to Professor Snape and those heading for Beauxbatons, with Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore paused as he watched them move around the Great Hall.  
  
The students seemed a bit flustered at how briskly Dumbledore spook and at the immediacy of their departure, but the obliged and separated into two groups, one with McGonagall and one with Snape.  
  
"Very well then," Dumbledore continued once everyone was settled, "In precisely thirty seconds, the port keys that the Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape are handing you now will go off. I'd like everyone to place a hand on their port key."  
  
Professor McGonagall handed Hermione a large, clear plastic ball and took a few steps away as the other students closed in and each placed a hand on the ball. As she waited, Hermione turned and glanced at Ron in the audience. He looked very sad indeed, losing both his best friends, and his sister, for his last year at Hogwarts.  
  
A small tear rolled down Hermione's cheek. She'd promised herself she wouldn't cry, but it was extremely difficult facing the fact she wouldn't be with either of her two best friends for the entire school year. Not to mention, she was the only Gryffindor who would be attending Beauxbatons.  
  
Next to her, Padma Patil waved furiously at her twin sister Parvati with free hand. On Padma's other side stood the other Ravenclaw, Lisa Turpin, who was also crying and waving goodbye to her friends and family. The only ones not crying were the two Hufflepuff boys, Ernie and Justin, and, of course, Draco Malfoy. Hermione hoped she might get so lucky as to room with either Padma or Lisa. At least then she'd have another Hogwarts student to talk to.  
  
"Ten seconds," Dumbledore announced.  
  
The six students looked around the circle at each other with nervous stares. With one last look, Hermione glanced toward the Durmstrang students. She saw Harry doing the same toward her and they both gave each other a small smile before Hogwarts melted away with a jerk to Hermione's navel.  
  
Before she knew it, Hermione was in a heap on the floor along with the other Hogwarts students. They fumbled to detangle themselves from each other. As soon as they were successful, they stood and brushed themselves off. Before anyone had the chance to survey their surrounding, a powerful voice rang out around them. Hermione looked up to see Madam Maxine, the Beauxbatons Head Mistress, towering above them.  
  
"Bienvenu a Beauxbatons," she announced merrily. "If you'd please follow me to our dining hall, you can meet your teachers, get placed in your houses, and have your duties outlined to you." With that, she began walking down a hallway. The six students scrambled to catch up and began following her.  
  
The hallway they walked down was lavishly decorated with a light and airy look to it. All the walls were painted in pale pastels. Live plants adorned the corridors and a soft music could be heard wherever they went.  
  
Two awaiting adult, teachers as Hermione presumed, waiting at two gigantic French doors. As Madam Maxine and the students approached, the opened the doors and stepped aside so everyone could enter.  
  
The dining hall itself had brightly glowing candle chandeliers adorning the entire ceiling and covering the walls. Large windows, which stretched nearly fifty feet to the ceiling, were slightly cracked open, allowing a small warm breeze to enter which smelled sweet of flowers. It was like an extraordinary palace.  
  
Hermione and the others followed Madam Maxine to the staff table where they were introduced to their other teacher, then fed dinner. It was custom to always eat before work was to be done in order to thoroughly enjoy the meal.  
  
After dinner or, le diner, as everyone had called it, Madam Maxine began addressing her new students.  
  
"We 'ave four 'ouses 'ere at Beauxbatons," she announced with her thick French accent, "just like at your 'ogwarts. Zey are Le Maison des Etoiles, Le Maison du Soleil, Le Maison de la Lune, and Le Maison de la Mer. Now, I'm sure you all understand that you will be replacing Prefects in zose 'ouses where zee students 'ave already left for 'ogwarts or Durmstrang. Now, where are Mademoiselle Granger, and Monsieur Malfoy?" she looked around as Hermione and Draco rose their hands.  
  
"Ah, tres bien. I am very pleased zat you will be performing zee 'ead Girl and 'ead Boy duties 'ere zis year," Madam Maxine smiled at them.  
  
A/N: When written, Mademoiselle is abbreviated "Mlle" and Monsieur is abbreviated "M."  
  
"Mlle Granger," she continued, "Your primary 'ouse will be Le Maison des Etoiles. M. Malfoy, your primary 'ouse will be Le Maison du Soleil. Now as for zee rest of you, Mlle Turpin, you are to perform your Prefect duties in Le Maison de la Lune. Mlle Patil, you are in Le Maison des Etoiles."  
  
Hermione smiled. She was happy to have another Hogwarts student in the same house as she.  
  
Madam Maxine continued, "M. Finch-Fletchley, you will be in Le Maison du Soleil, and M. McMillan, you will be in Le Maison de la Mer. Now, I'd like to introduce to zee 'eads of your 'ouses. Zey are Monsieur de Ville, zee 'ead of Le Maison du Soleil, Mademoiselle de Barber, zee 'ead of Le Maison des Etoiles, Madam Noit, zee 'ead of Le Maison de la Lune, and Monsieur Bordeaux, zee 'ead of Le Maison de la Mer. Now if you please, follow zee 'eads of your 'ouses to your dormitories. You will find zat you things are already zere. You may 'ave zee rest of zee evening to relax. Tomorrow, breakfast begins at nine o'clock and we would be pleased for you to all join us. Bon nuit!"  
  
With that, the Professors she had named stood and led the Hogwarts students to their new dormitories.  
  
~*~  
  
"Zis is zee entrance to Le Maison des Etoiles," Mlle de Barber announced, "Mlle Patil, you may stay 'ere with me. Zee rest, follow zee ozeir professors." She stayed with Padma who looked rather frightened to depart from the group.  
  
Hermione was a bit confused as too why she wasn't staying also as Le Maison des Etoiles was her house too, but she kept going. Finally, it was only she and Draco left with M. Bordeaux.  
  
He led them down a different corridor, stopping at a tall mirror in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"Please announce your presence by stating your names," M. Bordeaux directed. He'd grown up in England also so he did not hold the French accent the majority of the other Professors had.  
  
"Hermione Granger," she stated promptly.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," he sounded a bit perturbed.  
  
As they spoke, the mirror dissolved into a puddle-like hologram.  
  
"Please step though and you will find your things," he motioned, turning to head back to orientate Ernie, whom he'd left alone a few minutes ago, to La Maison de la Mer, as he was the head of it.  
  
"Um.Professor," Hermione hesitated before he could walk away, "Where are we?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. This is the Head Boy and Head Girl chamber. You can enter from this mirror, which only responds to your voices. There are also subsequent portals into your separate houses inside."  
  
Hermione frowned, but entered through the swirling colors of the mirror anyway. As she stepped inside, she took a moment to look around. It was beautiful. An exotic waterfall flowed into a reflecting pool in the center of the room. Ornate flowers seemed to grow out of nowhere all around the pool. Off to the left, was a door labeled "Head Boy", to the right, one labeled "Head Girl". Hermione was still taking in the fabulous sights when a voice snarled behind her.  
  
"Share a room with a Mudblood? I'd rather die," Draco glared, walking past her.  
  
"That can be arranged, Malfoy," she spit back. All he had to do was open his mouth and she was tired of his presence.  
  
"By whom? Potter is in Romania and Weasley is back in Scotland," he said with a smug grin as he continued walking toward his door. Stopping and turning around, he added, "What's the matter Granger? Afraid you'll have no one to protect you from little old me?" He laughed and continued walking into his room. The door shut behind him with a loud bang.  
  
Hermione fled to hers. She didn't bother to notice how beautiful it was, she was too busy rifling through her bags. Pulling out to pieces of parchment, she began to write Ron and Harry of her plight. She missed them both so much and being stuck with Malfoy was about all the bad luck she could stand.  
  
As she wrote, a small tear escaped down her cheek. She quickly brushed it off. "You have no right to waste your time here feeling lonely, Granger," she chastised herself. This was supposed to be the time of her life and she wasn't going to let anything or anyone ruin it, especially Draco Malfoy.  
  
Looking up at her bed as she finished the letter, she noticed for the first time there were multiple sets of neatly folded robes lined along the comforter. She stood up and walked over to them to examine them. They were made of a thin, shiny fabric she couldn't identify. All of them were a pretty deep blue color with ribbons of strewn out silver sparkles, woven around within the blue, in long trails like stardust. On the chest, was a silver star, enchanted to give off small, shimmering twinkles and random moments. Hermione tried one on. It looked amazing. It was so much more delicate and delightful than her drab Hogwarts robes. It made her feel like royalty.  
  
Staring more at her reflection, she noticed how nicely her straight brown hair flowed past her shoulders. She'd learned a straightening spell in her fifth year and preferred to keep in that way. Looking at her face's refection, she studied her makeup. Her blue eyeliner and silver eye shadow looked excellent with her new robes causing her to smile in satisfaction.  
  
Hermione had grown into a very beautiful woman over her years at Hogwarts. Unfortunately and unbeknownst to her, no guy would go near her for fear of her two overbearing best friends, Ron and Harry.  
  
Rummaging through her tousled Hogwarts robe, which she'd worn on the trip over, she dug out her "Head Girl" badge. Pinning it squarely on her new robes, she left to get a better look of the common room, hoping Malfoy had stayed in his room.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco hated it. He was stuck in a frilly, girly palace with not another Slytherin in sight.  
  
He scowled at his reflection in the mirror. The bright orange robes with shiny, wide red ribbons down the sides looked ridiculous. He fathomed the flashy material looked like something Gilderoy Lockhart would have worn. On one side of his chest, there was an emblem of a sun. On the other side, his "Head Boy" badge.  
  
"It couldn't be worse," he muttered to himself, turning away from the mirror, which was lined with ornate golden swirls, "and stuck here with Granger!"  
  
He stormed out into the common room. Before he could go much further than the door, he stopped, catching sight of Hermione running her fingers along the surface on the reflecting pool.  
  
At that moment, something unexpected happened. Draco felt his breath catch as his sight narrowed in on her. Much to his disgust, he couldn't stop staring at her. There was something about they way she was sitting, so peacefully and with oblivion to the world, that had his eyes fixed on her.  
  
It must have been a few minutes of gazing on his part before she noticed his presence. She gave him a curious look as she pulled her hand from the water and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" she demanded bitterly, as her expression changed at the sight of him.  
  
"Nothing from a Mudblood like you," he spat back as he regained his senses. When she turned away, he began smiling at the sight of her again.  
  
'Stop it Malfoy!' he caught himself. 'She's a Mudblood! It's just that damn robe she's wearing,' his smile easily turned into a natural frown. 'Imagine, myself and Grang.No, no way in hell. You're just delusional from lack on Slytherins around you,' he laughed to himself. The idea was preposterous. He was not attracted to her, end of story.  
  
~*~  
  
OKAY, Here's the drill.Lots of reviews make me so happy, I just can't help but write more quickly! Just a hint ;) Thank for reading! 


	3. New Houses

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling very rested. Her bed felt like she'd slept on a cloud of feathers. After dressing in her new robes and doing her hair and makeup, she made her way to the common room she shared with Draco to get some reading in before the Beauxbatons students were set to arrive.  
  
The returning students were scheduled to arrive between 1 and 3 pm. They were given two more hours after than to unpack, and greet people before the new students were to arrive at 5 pm at which time they would be sorted into their houses and the school would enjoy their first dinner together.  
  
As Hermione entered the common room, she smiled at its calm demure. She loved the small trickling noise the waterfall gave off as it splashed into the reflecting pool. She walked over and looked in it. There were a few small, rainbow colored fish that hadn't been there the day before. She watched them swim in a few circles before a book shelve across the room caught her attention.  
  
She walked over to the small shelve against the wall. She was surprised it she hadn't seen it the day before. The book titles immediately caught her fancy. She grabbed the first one to catch her eye, "Beauxbatons: A History" and took it over to a couch.  
  
Curling up, she was easily pulled into the book for a few hours. Eventually, she heard the creak of Draco's door opening. It was the first distraction she'd had all morning.  
  
Marking the book with her finger, she looked up to watch him sleepily stumbling his way to the bathroom they shared. She giggled at his plaid boxer shorts and ruffled ribbed white tank he wore.  
  
He gave her a glance, but decided he was too tired to start anything and offered her a mumbled, "Morning Granger" as he entered the bathroom. A moment later, she heard the water turn on and she turned back to her book. She'd been reading about how they'd managed to enchant the walls of the potions classroom to look like water was running down them.  
  
About thirty minutes later, Draco emerged from the bathroom having finished his shower and interrupted Hermione again. This time she continued holding the book up, but peeked at him over the edge. She couldn't help herself. He'd walked out wearing only a towel around his waist.  
  
'Since when has Draco Malfoy had so many muscles?' she thought to herself as she stifled a giggle. 'Whoa, Hermione. What was that?! You did not just have an impure thought revolving around Malfoy. He's is pure evil. He's mean to you, he's mean to everyone!" Hermione wrinkled her nose and lifted the book back up, blocking her view. She was not attracted to Malfoy, and that was final.  
  
~*~  
  
"Granger are you coming?" Malfoy knocked on her room. She'd gone in after lunch to write her parents and tell them she'd arrived safely.  
  
Impatiently he pounded again, "I'm not going to wait for you." He sighed and turned away.  
  
Right as he was turning away, Hermione opened the door and walked past him. He gave her a look.  
  
"Coming?" asked Hermione, stopping for him to follow.  
  
"I suppose," he mumbled as they left together to meet their fellow students.  
  
~*~  
  
After the new students were sorted, Madam Maxine introduced Hermione and Draco as Head Girl and Boy. Much to their surprise and appeasement, the students responded with cheers of excitement and encouragement.  
  
When she announced their houses, all of the etoiles and all of the soleils cheered loudly for their new members. Hermione and Draco both felt very welcomed.  
  
When the arrival banquet was over, Draco and Hermione left to meet their new house members on a more personal level.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hermione!" Padma Patil called as Hermione entered Le Maison des Etoiles.  
  
"Hello Padma!" she smiled walking over. Padma was also dressed in the shimmery blue robes that marked a student of Etoiles.  
  
"Don't you absolutely adore it here?" she gushed. "I mean it's absolutely fantastic! Like some sort of magical fairy tale!"  
  
"It really does seem like it," both girls giggled in excitement. They were very fortunate to be receiving such a royal treatment.  
  
"Padma!" a voice called behind them. The girls turned to see a tall, tan girl with long, thick, wavy dark brown hair walk over. "Is this your friend from Hogwarts?" She smiled pleasantly at Hermione.  
  
"It just happens to be her," Padma smiled.  
  
"Jacqueline Bonnette," she smiled extending her hand to Hermione.  
  
Hermione shook it and smiled, "Hermione Granger."  
  
"Our new Head Girl!" she beamed. "We are very excited you're joining us! All of us Stars are extremely proud to be housing the Head Girl!" Before Hermione could reply, Jacqueline turned and called to a shorter girl with shoulder length black hair and olive skin.  
  
"Maddie, come here! Come meet our Head Girl!" She smiled as the other girl walked over. "By the way, I forgot to mention it, but I'm a Prefect also. Seventh year too," she smiled again as Maddie arrived.  
  
"Hi, I'm Madeleine Duval. You can call me Maddie if you like, Jacq always does," she smiled, shaking Hermione's hand. "Nice to see you again, Padma," she smiled; adding to her fellow Prefect she'd met earlier upon her arrival.  
  
"I'm in my sixth year, my second being a Prefect," she smiled. "You're lucky Hermione, and you Padma. I'd love to be in the TriWizard Exchange! Maybe next year," she smiled.  
  
Hermione smiled back, she like Jacqueline and Madeleine very much already. So far, everyone she'd met had welcomed her whole-heartedly.  
  
"Oh, while you're both here, I had something I wanted to ask of you," Jacqueline said excitedly. "Every year, Prefects in Etoiles plan a welcome party. Would you like to help Madeleine and myself do it this year?"  
  
"I'd love to," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh, me too!" added Padma.  
  
"Wonderful," said Maddie, "We start planning tomorrow after classes. The party will be three days from now on Friday."  
  
"Ok," said Hermione and Padma simultaneously.  
  
"By the way, if you have any questions for us about Beauxbatons or Le Maison des Etoiles, please ask anytime," Jacqueline smiled.  
  
"I do actually," Hermione began, "about the name.?"  
  
"It means 'House of the Stars'. We're encouraged at Beauxbatons to use English as much as possible as it is the main Wizarding language, so most of us refer to ourselves as 'Stars'," Jacqueline answered.  
  
"And the other houses?" Padma asked.  
  
"Le Maison du Soleil means 'House of the Sun'. We just call them Suns," she continued.  
  
"Or Sunshines!" Maddie laughed, "But only to tease. It works  
especially well with the boys."  
  
All of the girls laughed.  
  
"Yes, we do tease them a lot. Sunshines are the most outgoing people  
at Beauxbatons and perennially known as the best Quidditch team," Jaqueline smiled. "Anyway, Le Maison de la Lune, means 'House of the Moon'. Moonies are generally very quiet and reflective. And Le Maison de la Mer means 'House of the Sea'. We all call the Mermaids. It's especially grand to call the boys mermaids. They absolutely detest the name!"  
  
All of the girls laughed again.  
  
"Etoiles is by far the best house, though!" beamed Maddie, "Well, at least we think so!"  
  
They all laughed again.  
  
Hermione spent the next two hours getting acquainted with Jacqueline and Madeleine, and meeting the other member of her new house.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was meeting the member of Le Maison du Soleil.  
  
"Um, excuse me, hello," he said as he walked into a darkened common room. He wondered if they'd all gone somewhere. "Is there anyone here?"  
  
Suddenly the light flicked on and the room was filled with yells of, "Welcome Draco!"  
  
Draco's eyes widened it shock. Around him were all of the brightly robed members of Le Maison du Soleil, and they were all having a party, apparently for him!  
  
"Draco!" he tall blonde boy walked over to him. He was rather strongly built. "Vincent Charles," he extended a hand. "We are all so excited that you're here! It's such an honor to have you as our Head Boy," he smiled warmly.  
  
Draco was in shock. Never in his life had anyone greeted him so warmly; not even when he returned home from Hogwarts did his parents do anything out of sorts. And here he was in a room full of people, all of whom were cheering for him and waiting there turn to greet him properly.  
  
"Um, pleasure," he shook Vincent's hand.  
  
"I'm a Seventh year Prefect also and Keeper of our house Quidditch team. We hear you're out new Captain and Seeker!" he looked very excited.  
  
Draco offered him a weak smile and a somewhat inaudible noise that wasn't very decipherable.  
  
"Alex, my best friend, he is at Durmstrang; he's Beauxbaton's representative Head Boy and former Quidditch captain. Lead us the four straight years of victory! We're sure you'll have no trouble filling his shoes though! You are Head Boy at Hogwarts after all!" he beamed.  
  
Draco simply nodded. They all seemed to have so much faith in him. No one had even had faith in him, not to his knowledge at least. Unless you count Slytherin, but none of his old housemates were worth much to him.  
  
"Hey, can I have all of the house Quidditch team come over here?!" he called. The house cheered as two girls and three boys stepped forward to Draco and Vincent.  
  
Draco noted they were treated as somewhat of celebrities in the house.  
  
"This is Paulette, a fifth year Chaser," a cute girl with short brown hair shook Draco's hand, "And Camille, a fourth year chaser," a petit girl with long flowing auburn hair shook his hand. Both girls giggled after they did so.  
  
Draco forced himself not to roll his eyes.  
  
"And Bernard, our other fourth year chaser," he introduced a tall black haired boy. He politely shook Draco's hand.  
  
"And these two," Vincent pointed at two tall blond boys behind him.  
  
"Us two what?" One of them rolled his eyes.  
  
"Admit it Vin, you adore us!" the other walked up and put in arm around the Vincent's shoulders.  
  
"These are the beaters. Laurent is on my left, and this twit hanging on my shoulder is Christian. They do a hell of a good job, but don't turn your back on them or they'll pants you in a second.or something equally as embarrassing," he eyed them.  
  
"Oh really Vin, give it a rest. It's been three months since we passed out those adorable picture of your in your footie pajamas," Laurent laughed, moving to shake Draco's hand. "Call me Lo. It's nice to meet you," he smiled, pulling away as Christian shook Draco's hand as well.  
  
"Lo's right Vin," he smiled at Draco as he shook his hand, "Besides, you looked so darn cute in those fuzzy pjs!"  
  
"Anyway, Draco," he ignored them. "One behalf of everyone, we would like to offer you our house's Quidditch Captain badge. You can wear it along with your Head Boy badge." He handed the small golden pin the shape of a sun with a large 'C' in its center to Draco and the house applauded.  
  
"At Beauxbatons, we have no house championships like you do at Hogwarts," said Camille.  
  
"Everything is decided by Quidditch," explained Paulette.  
  
"So it's a great honor to be Captain. Nearly as much as being Head Boy," smiled Vincent.  
  
"Thank you," Draco smiled. He didn't know what else to do. He was a bit confused. He'd never been so welcomed, ever. And here they were bestowing honor upon him just for being him. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad at Beauxbatons. After all, he already had a house that liked him for him, and not for his last name.  
  
After spending a few hours celebrating his arrival with his few house members, Draco returned to the room he shared with Hermione. She'd yet to come back. Curious to see what her new house had been like, he grabbed a book and sat down where Hermione had been before intending on waiting for her return. He'd never cared to wait for her before, but he was in a strangely good mood and actually interested in what she might have to say for once.  
  
He waited only about half an hour before Hermione came through a mirror near her door labeled with a large star above it on the wall. She gave Draco a curious look as she noticed him watching her from behind book.  
  
"Did you meet you house?" she asked curtly, hoping it would get him to speak. It looked like he had something to say, and the sooner he spoke and left her alone, the better for Hermione. "I heard you're a Sunshine," she tried hard to hold back her smirk, but she just couldn't contain herself and let it slide through a bit.  
  
"Yes," said Draco matter-of-factly. He seemed to boast out his chest a bit as he spoke flashing his sun symbol toward her.  
  
Hermione stopped walking. She'd never heard Draco reply to her with the sound of pride in his voice. She gave him a curious look as she slowly walked over and sat down carefully on the edge of the armchair opposing his. Her titled head gave him the cue that she was listening and to continue.  
  
"They're actually all quite nice if I must say so. I don't think this 'trip'," he changed his tone a bit as to not seem too pleased, "won't be a total loss." With that, he went back to his book.  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes and got up. She didn't say another word to him as she went into her room to owl Harry and Ron about her new house. And about her still unfortunate living situation. At the least, she could report he hadn't called her any filthy names for the day. It was some improvement, but she wasn't anywhere close to getting her hopes up. A year with Malfoy was still something she was dreading more than anything. 


End file.
